dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Quiet Riot
Quiet Riot is the first part of the 30th episode from season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on March 11, 1998. In this episode, Dexter, after spending an entire night in his laboratory, goes to get some rest. Dee Dee wants to make sure that he sleeps peacefully. However, her actions to keep things quiet end up causing more harm than good. Plot Dexter is in his lab at 1:00 in the morning working on his inventions and computing. At 6:00, Dexter's invention is completed, but after spending an entire night, he leaves his lab and goes to bed. Dexter crawls into bed and heads off to sleep, but is interrupted by his bedroom door being cracked open. Dexter closes his door and heads back to bed. Suddenly, Dee Dee appears on the other side of Dexter's mattress and scares him out of bed. Dexter then lectures Dee Dee on why he needs his sleep. She agrees to this and sneaks out of the room, with the floor creaking at every step. Dexter impatiently waits for her to leave, and Dee Dee stands on a inflated Puppet Pal Clem. Dexter yells at Dee Dee to leave, and she immediately does. Outside the bedroom, Dee Dee is having a conversation with Mom and tells her to keep quiet due to Dexter sleeping. At breakfast, Dee Dee yells to Mom what she wants for breakfast and she opens to check on Dexter, who is still awake due to the loud sounds surrounding him. She slams the door shut, causing Dexter to become disgruntled. A fly lands on Dexter's nose. Dee Dee sneaks up on it with a fly swatter. She yells out, causing Dexter to wake up in addition to getting a swat to his face. Later, Dexter is sleeping comfortably in his bed. Outside, there were birds chirping and Dee Dee tells them to be quiet. She then shoots the birds with a gun, causing Dexter to wake up with a frightened look on his face. Later, Dee Dee tries to tell Dexter that she pressed a button, which Dexter doesn't find surprising. Inside the lab, a bomb goes off and causes Dexter to fly out of his bed and hit a wall. Infuriated, Dexter gets his blanket and pillow and goes to find a quieter place to sleep. That night, Dee Dee is getting ready to sleep in her bed, and before she went to sleep, she is frightened by a loud noise, thinking that there was a monster under her bed. She looks to the other side of her bed and sees Dexter on her bedroom floor snoring. Dee Dee shakes in fear while her brother snores away. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom (Voice only) Trivia Notes *This is another episode where Dexter is not going to school, possibly due to the day being on a Saturday or Sunday Episode Connections *When Dee Dee tries to tell Dexter about a bomb that she accidentally set off, he refers to the numerous times Dee Dee has done it, starting with the episode Changes. Cultural References Goofs/Errors *There was one pillow on Dexter's bed. However, after he gets back in bed, there are two pillows. *Dexter is seen with his glasses on after he falls off the wall. However, as he was leaving his room, they are not on his face. Production Notes *This episode alongside with "Accent You Hate" and "Catch of the Day" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes Without Dad